blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
Battles are one of the most important aspects of Blox Cards, its where you use your cards in your inventory to battle other people. Here's the list of all the Blox Cards battle music we can find. You're welcome. Starting a Battle To start a battle, first you need to press the Play button. Then, press the Message Button for who you want to battle. The message button looks like an envelope. If the person declines the battle request, the battle does not start. If the person accepts, the battle starts. You can also get requests from other people, when that happens, just click Accept to start a battle or Decline to not. In Battle At the Start of a Battle When a battle starts, both players have 6 cards in their hand (as their "opening hand) from their deck, both players will also have 2 icons of each color, and both players will have 5000 life. The player who goes first will have 4 white icons and will have the ability to summon cards before the opponent. On the other hand, the other player will have 6 white icons. The person who always starts is the person who got challenged. Both players can only have a maximum of 8 fighters on their own field. Battle Aspects The main aspect of a battle is the cards. A card is something that affects the battle. There are three types of cards *'Fighters:' Fighters are cards which have a set health and power. Sometimes, but not needed, the card will have an effect. When they are summoned, they enter in the field locked for 1 turn (unless specified otherwise). Some fighters also generate icons as well, depending on the color of its background in the art. *'Actions:' Actions are cards that do not have a set health and power, unlike fighters. Actions are required to have an effect. When cast, a textbox will appear at the lower half of the screen, specifying the action's name and the effect. *'Terrain:' Terrains are cards that last throughout the whole battle and do not have a set health or power. The terrain's effect will activate at the start of each turn. FuryBlocks.png|link=FuryBlocks|An example of a fighter. FuryBlocks is a blue uncommon fighter, with 250 health and 400 power, with no other additional effect. It generates blue icons. Stud.png|link=Stud|An example of an action. When you cast this, you generate two white icons. Bread Factory.png|link=Bread Factory|An example of a terrain. When you cast this, it gives an concurring effect where all allied fighters gain 50 Health at the start of their turn. Combat Combat is a fight that happens between fighters or between a fighter and a player, to make a combat happen, the player that controls a card on its turn need to click on it and then click on another fighter or on the enemy. In combat, generally a fighter inflicts damage to the other fighter/player, making its health/life decrease based on its power. If a fighter is attacking a fighter, the fighter that got attacked counterattacks. This means that it deals damage back to the attacking fighter based on its own power. When a fighter reaches zero health, it dies, removing itself from the battlefield. Category:About The Game Category:Battle Mechanics